Aryas Village
Aryas Village is a Wildlands village in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. The place becomes a warp point for the Teleport EP ability upon being visited the first time. It is famous for its sheep and home to a culinary chef. The Fuzzy Sheep native to this location provide wool and milk, both revered for their quality, but are easily frightened and tend to wander off and get lost. The Fuzzy Sheep's reproduction rituals are unknown and of great interest to the scientific community. Lightning can visit the village to get items to heal the Angel of Valhalla, a legendary white chocobo. She can help a chef find ingredients for a special dish, help the farmers by collecting wayward sheep, reunite an estranged family reminding her of her younger sister Serah, and discover the Fuzzy Sheep's reproduction methods by following the sheep at night to their secret nest. The village consists of two sheep pen and couple shops. There is a wind turbine next to the sheep pen that makes the village easily identifiable from afar. Quests Soul seeds Kaj next to the sheep pen buys soul seeds. When given soul seeds, he relates a story of a blacksmith who forged a weapon with a soul seed, but the weapon killed its creator. The weapon disappeared, and became known as the Ultima Weapon. Fuzzy Search ;Quest Begins :Disaster has struck in the village of Aryas—three of Dr, Sheep's prize specimens have broken out of their pen! Can Lightning round up the strays? ;Entry 2 :Three of Dr. Sheep's fuzzy specimens have fled their pen and escapes into the wild. They are much larger than regular sheep, so they should be easy to spot. Lightning needs to herd the sheep back into the pen, and it seems that waving her weapon around will do the trick. Hopefully, the creamy sheep's milk reward will make it all worthwhile. ;Entry 3 - Quest Complete :In gratitude for Lightning's help, Dr. Sheep presents Lightning with an urn of sheep's milk. He devotes his days to learning about Fuzzy Sheep and trying to develop the best milk in the world. If Dr. Sheep's milk proves useful to Lightning, then his dream will have come true. Now his beloved sheep are safe and sound, and he can continue his research. :Difficulty: ★ :Requirements: Available after Day 1, between 6 AM and 6 PM. :First Time Reward: 400 gil, Fuzzy Sheep Figurine, Canned Sheep Logo, Max HP +40, Strength +6 and Fuzzy Sheep Milk. :Subsequent Rewards: 600 gil, Max HP +20, Strength +4 and Fuzzy Sheep Milk Lightning steps into the sheep pen and scares away three sheep, which Dr. Sheep, the man with glasses who was in the pen, asks her to bring back. The sheep are found nearby, and are easily recognizable by their size, and unlike other sheep, they have names: Shaken Sheep, Fearful Sheep and Scared Sheep. The person in the other sheep pen will also locate a sheep if spoken to. Lightning must draw her weapon and wave it at the sheep to herd them back into the pen, then talk to the client to conclude the quest. Round 'Em Up ;Quest Begins :Over in Aryas Village, Dr. Sheep is having more trouble with his charges. This time, three whole flocks have managed to escape their pen and are at large in the Wildlands. To round them up, Lightning will need to ride some kind of a large animal. A chocobo, for example. Once she has the wayward sheep safely corralled, she should report back to Dr. Sheep. ;Entry 2 :Lightning has managed to round up the wayward flocks and shepherd them back to their pen. When Lightning delivers the happy report to Dr. Sheep, Millie isn't in her usual spot—and this concerns Dr. Sheep. Lightning should look for Millie and find out what exactly is going on. ;Entry 3 - Quest Complete :It was Millie who spooked the sheep and caused them to flee as part of an elaborate plan to get the doctor to talk to Lightning. Unfortunately, she had not considered the effect it would have on his sheep. Urged on by Lightning, Millie resolves to confess what she did to Dr. Sheep and hopefully win his forgiveness. :Difficulty: ★★ :Requirements: Available after completing main quest 3-1 The Angel of Valhalla and side quest Fuzzy Search, and then allow several hours to pass. Available between 6 AM and 6 PM. :First Time Rewards: 1200 gil, Cowboy Hat, Max HP +80, Strength +8, Magic +6 :Subsequent Rewards: 1800 gil, Max HP +40, Strength +6, Magic +2 While it's possible to start the quest after main quest 3-1, one can't complete it until the Angel of Valhalla becomes Lightning's steed. After entering the sheep pen in Aryas Village the sheep escape and wander farther than on their first excursion. Approaching the sheep while riding the chocobo shepherds them back to the pen. Once all three flocks are inside the pen talking to Dr. Sheep earns Creamy Sheep Milk. Talking to Millie near the other sheep pen concludes the quest. Land of Our Forebears ;Quest Begins :The wandering man was in fact Cole, Sarala's father, who faked his own death to force Sarala to become more independent. Hearing the story, Lightning is reminded of another man she has met—the grumpy old farmer over at the Research Camp. Didn't he seem to have a special interest in Sarala and her father? ;Entry 2 :The grumpy old man growing gysahl greens at the research camp turns out to be Cole's father. Though both father and grandfather are still alive, Sarala has been left all alone. The grandfather regrets causing Sarala pain, and decides that the three generations should come together again. Lightning should head back to Canopus Farms and invite Sarala to the reunion. ;Entry 3 :Lightning tells Sarala that someone is waiting to meet her at Aryas. Sarala does not yet know that that 'someone' is her father and grandfather, both of whom she believes are dead. It will be an emotional reunion—Lightning should head to Chef Aryas's place in Aryas Village and see the tale through to its conclusion. ;Entry 4 - Quest Complete :Cole wanted to go on a journey to find his lost wife. He faked his death so that Sarala could finally become independent of him. But now both he and his own father acknowledge that their way was too cruel, and apologize to Sarala. The three generations of the family, reunited after many years, celebrate with a feast served by Chef Aryas. But Lightning cannot linger—her own search for family is not yet over. :Difficulty: ★★★ :Requirements: Available after completing The Old Man and the Field, between 9 AM and 10 PM :First Time Rewards: 3500 gil, Pink-rimmed Glasses, Max HP +150, Strength +12, Magic +10 :Subsequent Rewards: 5200 gil, Max HP +80, Strength +10, Magic +4 Approaching the Aryas Chef in Aryas Village triggers the quest. Lightning must head for the Research Camp and talk to Stubborn Old Man, then head for Canopus Farms and speak with Sarala. Returning to Aryas village and approaching the chef finishes the quest. A Taste of the Past ;Quest Begins :In Aryas Village, a master chef is anxious to work his culinary magic, but cannot until he has the right ingredients. For his special recipe, the chef needs three drops of vibrant ooze and six moonsoul blooms. Both are fairly easy to find—vibrant ooze, for example, can be harvested from Miniflan. On the other hand, the chef's legendary recipe is a greater challenge, which requires two rocky crag moles and two Aryas apples. ;Entry 2 :Lightning has received Chef Aryas's mystical meal, served up especially for ailing chocobos. It will be sure to give the Angel of Valhalla a boost of energy. To complete the quest, Lightning must also deliver to Chef Aryas the ingredients he needs to make his "legendary recipe." ;Entry 3 - Quest Complete :Chef Aryas's dish is known as the legendary NORA Special—the name of the daily special that was served at Serah's favorite hangout back on the original Cocoon. Somehow, one of the recipes has survived a thousand years out here in the Wildlands. For Lightning, the aroma brings back a flood of memories of her sister and their old life together. :Difficulty: ★★ :Requirements: Available after completing main quest 3-1 The Angel of Valhalla, between 9 AM and 10 PM. :First Time Rewards: 1200 gil, Ripe Apple, Crystal Apple, Max HP +80, Strength +2, Magic +6 :Subsequent Rewards: 1800 gil, Max HP +40, Strength +2, Magic +6 While the quest can be started after the main quest 3-1 is complete, Lightning cannot complete it until her chocobo can glide. Chef Aryas can prepare two dishes: * Special Recipe - requires Vibrant Ooze x3 and Moonsoul Bloom x6 to make a Mystical Meal. Vibrant Oozes are dropped by Miniflan. Moonsoul Blooms grow in the Wildlands between 6 PM and 6 AM and appear as glowing blue flowers. * Legendary Recipe - requires Rocky Crag Mole x2 and Aryas Apple x2 to make the "NORA Special." Rocky Crag Moles can be found at six locations in the Rocky Crag area of the Wildlands. Aryas Apples can be found lying on the ground in the East and West areas of Aryas Village (both require the "gliding" chocobo to reach). Both recipes yield one unit of Mystical Meal, but only the Legendary Recipe will complete the quest. Afterwards, the player can pay Chef Aryas to cook more Mystical Meals by providing the Special Recipe ingredients (Vibrant Ooze and Moonsoul Blooms). The Secret Lives of Sheep ;Quest Begins :Outside of Aryas Village, biologist Cornelia is risking her life to investigate the mating habits of wild Fuzzy Sheep. If Lightning were to shadow the sheep in her stead, she would have a better chance of fighting off the monsters and solving the mystery of the Fuzzy Sheep nesting grounds. ;Entry 2 :According to Cornelia, each night the sheep head to the massive ruin atop Aryas Hill. First, Lightning needs to protect the sheep from monsters during their journey. Once they are safe, she should investigate their nesting grounds. ;Entry 3 - Quest Complete :When Cornelia lays eyes on the object Lightning found, she makes the stunning declaration that it is a Fuzzy Sheep's egg! Apparently, the sheep were returning to their nesting grounds to incubate their eggs. Cornelia will look after the egg from now on. The savior has already contributed enough to the scientific discovery of the century. :Difficulty: ★★★ :Requirements: Available after completing the Round 'Em Up quest, between 6 PM and 6 AM :First Time Rewards: 3200 gil, Cool Glasses, Max HP +120, Strength +10, Magic +12 :Subsequent Rewards: 4800 gil, Max HP +80, Strength +4, Magic +10 Cornelia found south from Aryas Village wants to find out where the Fuzzy Sheep go at night and enlists Lightning's help. She needs to escort the sheep and kill any approaching enemies. The Sheep will stop inside the dome on Aryas Hill Ruins where the "Talk" prompt appears over the sheep, giving Lightning the Mystery Egg. This completes the quest. Later, Lightning can meet Cornelia at the Research Camp and talk about the discovery. Matchmaker ;Quest Begins :Tilda, the doctor based at the Research Camp, wants to give Dr. Sheep some ingredients as a present—but she cannot find them herself. She needs four moonsoul blooms, two rocky crag moles, and five strips of green leather. Green leather can be collected from Goblins. ;Entry 2 :Ingredients in hand, Tilda heads straight to Dr. Sheep. Lightning did not really think he was the type to attract such devotion. But then again, it didn't seem that Tilda was looking for love, exactly. Maybe Lightning should go to Aryas and see for herself how the meeting goes. ;Entry 3 - Quest Complete :It turns out that Dr. Sheep is none other than Tilda's long-lost brother, Deatt. Lightning thought she was serving as matchmaker for a smitten young woman—but in fact, she has helped bring together a brother and sister who have been separated for centuries, ever since the Chaos first poured into the world. :Difficulty: ★★ :Requirements: Available after completing quests Dog, Doctor and Assistant, and Round 'Em Up :First Time Rewards: 1600 gil, Yellow Ribbon, Max HP +80, Strength +8, Magic +6 :Subsequent Rewards: 2400 gil, Max HP +40, Strength +6, Magic +3 Tilda at the Research Camp needs Moonsoul Bloom x4 (found all over Wildlands between 6 PM and 6 AM), Rocky Crag Mole x2 (found at six spots in Rocky Crag; gliding required), and Green Leather x5 from Goblins. After giving her the items Tilda heads to Aryas village to talk to Dr. Sheep, and to complete the quest, Lightning must follow and speak with the doctor in the sheep pen. Shops Forge (Rare) The rare shop can appear on the slope southwest of Aryas Village. Mom-and-Pop General Store 1 Appears in the northeast of Aryas Village (7 AM–11 AM), crossroads west of Canopus Farms (12 PM–5 PM), and in Aryas Village (6 PM–11 PM). Bellweather Outfitters Farm Fresh Foods Treasures Though there are no treasures in the village itself, there are some items to be picked up in the nearby areas: * Aryas Apple (on elevated areas near Aryas Village. Gliding required) * Dayring Blossom (found in following locations between 6 AM to 6 PM: The Grasslands, Ravine Path, Eremite Plains, Canopus Farms, City of Ruins, Aryas Climb) * Fira Lv. 2 (Aryas Hill Ruin southwest of Wildlands, east from major route to Dead Dunes) * Flamebane Choker (treasure sphere in Wildlands, on elevated area east of Aryas Village. Gliding required) * Key to the Green Gate (treasure sphere south of Aryas Village, in front of a large piece of ruin) * Moonsoul Bloom (found in following locations between 6 PM and 6 AM: The Grasslands, Ravine Path, Eremite Plains, Canopus Farms, City of Ruins, Aryas Climb) * Witch's Rosary (treasure sphere, Grasslands south atop wreckage for 2 EP. Glide from Aryas Village side) Musical themes Between 6:00 and 18:00, "March of the Dreadnoughts" plays. Gallery Aryas-Village.png Category:Towns Category:Locations in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII